The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
The performance and capabilities of computing devices have increased dramatically since their introduction. However, computing devices of all types remain susceptible to device failures, whether from malfunctioning device hardware or from external conditions such as a loss of electrical power. For businesses and users that rely on computing devices, such failures can result in highly undesirable downtime and possible data loss.
For some computing environments, a cluster architecture may be configured to mitigate some of the problems caused by device failures. In general, a cluster consists of multiple computing devices that may be connected by a network and that operate in a coordinated fashion to provide access to data and/or one or more computing services. In order to provide for high data availability and the ability to recover from disasters, a cluster architecture may be configured to replicate data stored by the cluster across multiple components of the cluster. In this manner, if one or more of the cluster components fails, data stored by the failed components may be made available through one or more of the other components storing a replicated copy of the data.
Some cluster architectures that are employed for data backup may spread different portions of data across a large number of components within the cluster to minimize the likelihood of losing large amounts of data should one or more of the components fail. However, when loss of even a portion of the data may be significant, this may not be a tolerable result.